Everything you wanted
by vampirediariesff
Summary: When a compelled Stefans begs Elena to love him one last night,she gets pregnant,under a spell.She'll lose the baby by the hands of Klaus. He wants her to suffer until she'll want the Salvatores out of her life.So that he'll have hybrids for the eternity.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new thing. Basically Stefan's going to cause a big trouble, without him meaning to do it. And Elena will have to deal with it.. And with Damon's shattered heart._

_Will the eldest Salvatore's love for the human doppelganger strong enough to stay with her in the hardest time of her life? Or will his pride destroy her even more?_

_Elena will have to carry on not only for her life. This time there will be somebody else worth living for…_

_FIND OUT REVIEWING! FEEDBACKS ARE LOVE AND MOTIVATION! _

_Enjoy-_

**It's everything you wanted**

_Chapter 1 _

"I love her Damon" Stefan's quiet voice arrived sharp at his elder brother's ears.

"So do I" he told back, convinced of his own words.

Then the display of his phone went on, the human's name appearing in bolt letters.

Damon didn't pick up the call,though.

This moment was between his brother and him, no woman in the middle. Deep down, at his confession, he knew Stefan wasn't far gone. He could have gotten home to sort out the events with a good amount of Bourbon.

Stefan did the only thing is impulse demanded,like he was getting used lately.

Helped by his enhanced speed, he made it to the Gilbert's where he found Elena sleeping on the couch with Matt.

He stared, knowing the back of her mind would have sensed the danger his flesh emanated just with his presence in the room.

That happened quickly, as he watched her catch a deep sigh and stroke her eyes. When she sat down straightly, her gaze went in the dark spot he was hiding.

"Who is it?" she asked, slowly standing up to reach the enemy.

He knew her too well to be sure she wouldn't have backed off or run to hide in a corner.

The Petrova's Fire…

Stefan rushed through the stairs and in her room, waiting for her behind the door.

Elena knew something was off. That she needed to dial Damon's number to ask him to come over, but what was the point?

Klaus couldn't kill her. He needed her.

And nobody would have stepped in his way.

She followed the noise into her room, knowing she should have run.

"Stefan" the air stopped circulating in her lungs when the younger Salvatore stood in her way, startling her.

"Hello, Elena" his greeting was formal and detached.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, backing off.

Stefan was faster.

The door behind her was shut closed and locked in a matter of seconds.

She found the back of her knees brushing the border of her bed, noticing she had moved unconsciously.

"I love you" he admitted.

And for once, his eyes lost the sinister and cold look that used to freeze her heart.

She felt hope.

She didn't know for what.. but she had that feeling.

Still deep in her considerations, Elena sensed the well-known lips touch the softness of hers, brushing slightly until she found her lips parted.

_What the hell?_

She backed off, having herself back.

"I don't, Stefan. That ship sailed a long time ago" her trembling voice only made the grin that she hated form on his lips.

"That's a lie." He approached, as she fell with her back on her bed. "And you know it."

His hands were brushing her skin, the tips of his cold fingers pacing back and forth on her exposed neck.

She closed her eyes, shivering.

Of fear.

"Please don't.." she begged, as his eyes filled with lust.

"Elena" his sobered voice made her eyes open. "I won't hurt you. But please.. I deserve a goodbye".

Her jaw dropped.

Did she love him, deep inside?

Sure she did.

And the thought they didn't have the chance to have their last moment, together… Only made her feel guilty about denying him that..

Again, she didn't have the time to reply, because her clothes were being ripped off by him.

She felt exposed when her naked body was appreciated by the man who once used to own it.

Elena closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"Be quick…" she begged. Stopping him would have driven him mad.

She had what she asked.

Stefan was swiftly freed of his own outfit and hovered over her, his hardened member brushed her entrance.

Elena tried to focus, wasting all of her mental strength to pretend it was Damon. To pretend this wasn't actually happening… That it was only a nightmare meant to end soon.

It took one second to process the thought, that Stefan pushed himself quickly inside of her.

She screamed in pain because of her tight and dry walls. One tear streamed burning down her cheek.

How long had it been since she last had somebody into her? Three months, more or less?

And now Stefan was going in and out of her craving for more, as he held her hips close to the mattress.

"You're.." she chocked in pain, again. "You're hurting me, Stefan"

She could see him getting even more excited and horny at her words.

"Pretend it's him" he whispered in her ear, seductively . "Let me have my last time with you".

She did as he asked the moment he began talking. That was all she could take..

And Damon was suddenly there, replacing the ripper above her bare body.

It was him who was moaning her name,I t was him the one touching her nipples and licking her every inch of her chest. His voice filled her mind.. Her kiss clouded her view.

And it was him who was inside of her, pushing near the spot that once got her so turned on to scream louder than she could even figure out.

Elena started moaning in pleasure, her core went wet, and the juices ran down her tights.

The smell of her arousal filled the air, getting her even more horny.

"Please.." she begged again, this time eager for something else. "Faster"

Her wish was listened.

And with that, the flesh of their bodies filled the silence along with the sounds they emanated.

Elena was so into it that Damon was all she could see.

And when she reached the edge, she fell from it screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh well. I wished more people reviewed last chapter, but.. I had to keep on writing this, hoping you'd give me a second chance to make it up to you! Please enjoy, this means a lot for me.**_

_**So basically this is set after the 3x13. Stefan and Damon realize how important the bond of the family is. Ad Stefan makes his choice..**_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

_**Stop saying Forever**_

_Author's POV _

"Right.." he whispered in her ear, stroking gently her flesh with his tongue.

Their bodies were still connected, regret washed over her like a waterfall.

"I shouldn't have done this" she said, holding back her tears. "Go Stefan." Her voice became steady and emotionless, she fixed her gaze on the ceiling.

"Look at me" his tone was a replica of hers. He cupped her head between his hands and said. "You'll never see me again. Are you aware of this?"

Elena was trembling, realization took full control of her body. "Why couldn't you just love me like a human would? Why is this so complicated?" she whispered,afraid she might break under the pression of so much pain.

"Because family's above all. I had to save my brother. You'd have hated me more if I let him die"

There was a long pause, their breathings slowed down as they realized their bodies were still connected.

"Then you should leave, Stefan." She pushed him away. "Leave and never turn back, not until you'll come crying on my grave".

He backed off, his expression narrowed all of a sudden. "Elena…" his voice seemed softer.

"I said go, Stefan" she looked away,finding it too hard to meet his gaze. "You had your last chance to your goodbye, your life's calling."

Something moved through Elena's body, making it hard for her to breathe.

Soon enough, she realized she was sobbing, wrapped around the covers of her bed, still filled with his scent.

"I will always love you Stefan, you've been my first love. But it's over."

He had dressed in the few seconds she had closed her eyes.

Suddenly Elena felt his arms around her, recognizing the sculpted chest that used to make her feel safe and sound.

"I'll love you forever, Elena". Something wetted her dark hair. His tears. "This is for the best. This is because I love Damon,too. I won't hurt my brother any more."

And with a last look in her eyes he was gone.

_Forever._

Sobs filled the silence that Stefan had left, at the same time they filled Elena's lungs, making it hard for her to breathe evenly.

When would it be over? Couldn't she just live emotionless? She wasn't asking for happiness. By now, that hope had been too far gone. She was asking not to feel.

She couldn't know how later, but a pair of arms wrapped tight around her, no questions arrived to her ears.

"He left, Damon" she cried hard, like she hadn't done until her Aunt's death.

Because somehow, deep down, she knew Stefan had died for her. She would have never seen him again.

That train of thoughts provoked another moment of sobbing.

"I know.." he whispered, hurt filled his every single word. "We'll see him again, one day."

She backed off, tired of repeating the same dialogue. "_You _will._ Just_ you." she shook her head, living her lips parted to catch extra air. Her fists were clinched in the blankets, she moved back and forth to hold back the shouts that threatened to leave her body.

"Hey.." Damon was about to chock on his own words, never since he had known her, he had seen such a reaction from her.

He knew it wasn't only because of Stefan.

He knew she had had enough even for what the strongest human on Earth could bear. This was Elena's break out.

"Hey.." he tried again, removing her freezing hands from the blankets she was wrapped in, and he hadn't missed how her body lacked clothes.

He didn't wanna know. It wasn't time for selfishness.

Elena needed him.

"D….Damon.." she sobbed,trembling so hard that he was afraid she might have a crisis .

"Elena" his voice went steady. "Cry how much you want, be as fragile as you might wish. I'll never leave your side tonight" he cupped her head between his hands. "I'll never leave your side ever again."

And with that, he kept his promise for the night.

_Two weeks later_

Elena was still emotionless, not even a slumber party would cheer her up.

"Enough" Caroline's anger was visible when she left the knife she'd been using preparing dinner on the counter. Elena eyed her like if she had been the most normal person on Earth and she wasn't spoilt with anything.

Bonnie stayed silent, holding Elena's hand from beneath the table.

"This is the chance of getting your life back without being wasted, gone!" the blonde blurt out, raising her hand to the sky. "Would your mother ever wanted to see you like this?"

"Caroline.." Bonnie warned as she heard Elena froze in pain and regret.

"No way, Bonnie." She eyed the witch, referring again to the human doppelganger. "She needs to know she has everything she'd be dead without. You have your brother, who loves you more than anyone else, and that needs you to be there for him. You sent him away because you wanted him to have a better life? Why are you so masochistic to live in your pain and leave anyone else out of it? You have us, Elena" she pointed at herself and at the witch. Her tone softened a bit. "We've been friends since we were able to talk. And it will be like this _forever._."

"Stop saying that word" Elena's first coherent word took both girls aback.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned, as Elena squeezed Bonnie's hand, seeking strength.

"_Forever."_ Elena glared at the blonde girl, anger showing in her every single move. "Why everybody who keep on saying that, always end up living?"

Nobody had an answer for her, so she just nodded and headed upstairs.

"Wait !" Caroline begged, as Bonnie stopped her.

"Let her go" she whispered, sensing Elena needed to be alone.

"She can't go on like this, Bon." Caroline was about to cry. It killed her to see her best friend like that.

"I know" the witch nodded, trying to keep her feelings controlled. "We'll work something out".

"I haven't said forever" Damon's voice came from the open window, startling her.

She just eyed him and threw herself on her bed.

"Don't ever say that" she murmured, so low that it was hard for him to catch that.

"Aren't you going downstairs eating? Blondie's pizza,yummy!" he said sarcastic, approaching her and sitting next to her.

For the first time in two weeks, a weak smile crossed her lips.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well."

"Wait and see after Caroline's crumble!" he replied, knowing the vampire downstairs could hear him. He heard her curse on him and smiled as an answer.

"You know she's gonna make you pay for that" Elena tried her best to keep her smile.

"Who cares. I'm already dead" he shrugged, Elena put her hands to her mouth, hurrying to the toilet.

"Elena!" Damon said in a steady voice.

"Don't come!" she bgged,while she kneeled down on the toilet.

Caroline heard it all and hurried upstairs to reach her friend for help. Bonnie followed soon after,eyeing Damon.

"She won't let me go inside. For my own sake,it's better for me to listen to her" he raised his hands in a defensive way.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, sitting on the same spot her best friend had been sitting.

Then her sight darkened and she saw it wasn't over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FEEDBACKS ARE LOVELY!**_

_**Instead she was young and alone.**_

"What the hell , Bonnie!" Damon screamed, watching the eyes of the witch going blank, and held her shoulders shaking her body firmly.

"Damon!" Caroline called from the bathroom.

Elena was just over throwing up. She looked up at her friend with her eyes partially closed and her hands shaking. She leaned over to toilet for support.

"It's okay..Go..Go check her" she whispered, weak.

Caroline nodded, pulling some locks of hair away from her friend's face and placing her cold hands on her cheeks.

"Elena, hunnie, I'm coming soon. Wait two seconds." She reassured her and blurred in the other room.

Bonnie seemed to be drawn back from her trance, as she stared at the two vampires in front of her, terrified.

"What was it, Bonnie?" the blonde knelt down to face her, her voice kept soft, yet afraid to hear what the witch would say.

"It was _death_" she replied in a flat tone, her eyes wide.

"What..? " Damon asked, narrowing his eyes in his cocky tone. He suddenly stopped and went in the bathroom.

"Elena" he exclaimed , reaching for the girl on the floor.

"Bring me home, Damon.." she whispered keeping her eyes closed, tilting her head from left to right.

He took her in his embrace and shook her gently.

"Elena" he called back, placing his hands on her face. "Open your eyes, look at me!" he begged for her attention, lifting her chin.

"I want to see my mom" she stated, as Damon widened his eyes in surprise. His heart broke for a moment, realizing it should have been her mother the one next to her right now.

Instead she was young and alone.

"Shh. It's okay." He whispered firmly. "It's Damon, babe. Focus."

Elena seemed to wake up with his touch, trying hard to listen to what he was saying.

Everything seemed a blur. She couldn't picture those blue depths.

"I can't see .. " she panicked, panting .

Damon seemed taken aback for some instants, then ordered with a strict voice.

"Caroline, go get her some water " he didn't unlock his gaze with hers. "Put sugar in it."

Elena trembled.

"Here. I'll take you to your bed" he neared the distance between their faces, stroking slightly his lips against the flesh of her forehead.

The girl nodded weakly.

"Safe and sound" Damon commented once she was in her bed under the heavy covers.

Caroline blurred next to them as Bonnie held Elena's hand tighter.

"Drink this, 'Lena" the blonde suggested sweetly .She approached the human, positioning the glass next to her lips. "You'll feel better soon."

"Otherwise we'll go with plan B" Damon interrupted, leaning out from Caroline's back in order to get a better view.

"I don't want to drink any blood" Elena muttered, taking big sips. She realized how thirsty she was.

After a few minutes, her skin seemed to have regained some of its natural shade.

Caroline smiled. "You fell better,don't you?"

Elena simply nodded, fixing her gaze into Bonnie's. "What did you see?"

Bonnie didn't answer. Instead, she asked something back. "What happened when Stefan was here?"

The human's expression went emotionless . Damon froze and stared at a blank point ahead of him,waiting for the confirm of his suspects to arrive.

Caroline caught the change of the two. "Elena" she called warily .

"We.." and again, the piercing silence filled the room,letting the answer hung up in the air.

"How could you, Elena! After everything he put you, us , through! I thought your self control went beyond your self esteem !" Caroline blurt out, reaching her hands to the top.

Damon snapped, piling the blonde on the wall before the bed.

"Damon!" Elena screamed concerned. "Let her go."

Bonnie didn't say anything, she kept on giving her friends concerned looks.

"I think I'm going to go home. I need some rest." She stood up, leaving a quick peck on her best friend's cheek. "You should sleep ,too".

"Why are you avoiding me?" Elena demanded, not missing how flat Bonnie's tone had become.

Both Caroline and Damon stopped fighting, eyeing the scene in front of them.

"I'm not avoiding you, Elena."

And with that said, the witch began to chant a spell until the girl drifted off to sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline complained.

"It was for the best. She'll know everything tomorrow, right now she can't handle it." The witch explained, headed towards the threshold.

"I guess I can" Damon stopped her. "Last time I ask, Bonnie. What did you see?"

After a brief pause, the answer was given. "it was all blurry and confused. However, I didn't miss anything. There was Klaus, talking to Stefan. He didn't seem to be fully aware.."

"Compulsion" Caroline explained aloud, as Damon nodded and beckoned Bonnie to continue.

The girl sighed. "Then he came here. They did what they did. And then…"

"Then what, Bonnie?" Damon's voice became tense both from the confirmation and the need to know, and his eyes burned as he waited for the answer.

"I saw something I sensed like death. It touched Elena.. Elena's lips, then her neck, then .. her belly" Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know what to think. I don't know what it means."

The three eyed the girl who slept unconscious in her bed, and as she released a few sighs, Damon's heart melted with love.

"Is there anything you can do to find out what it was about?" Caroline asked, speaking slowly.

He still couldn't remove his gaze from her flawless face.

"I need to go home and search in my ancestors' grimoires . I'll let you know as soon as I find something. " Bonnie reassured,leaving.

"Damon.." Elena's voice called back both vampires from their silent thoughts. "Stay with me."

They believed she had woken up at first, but her even breath confirmed she was dreaming about him.

Caroline's eyes softened, eyeing the handsome guy next to her.

"You're the only one she has left . I've known Elena since our childhood. When she loves, she gives all of herself." The blonde shook her head slightly, smiling with sympathy . "Don't ever let her go."

With that, Damon was left alone with who he needed the most.

He approached, laying down next to her and embracing her in his strong chest.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her head before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_One chapter before the big mess begins! Enjoy and __**review!**_

_**Selfish**_

Elena woke up with an aching feeling in her head.

Her mind was blank for some seconds, trying to push back the painful memories of the night before, just like if they were some kind of a bad nightmare that needed to be forget.

She shot her eyes open when her thoughts were filled with the by now woken up consciousness.

"Damon" her own mouth seemed to speak for herself, ignoring the proud of the young girl's soul.

"Look who's awake" he whispered not that far away from her.

Elena realized their bodies weren't touching, but that he was dressed in the same way of the night before.

"Have you stayed here the whole night?" she tried to guess, her face rose to meet his, laid against her headboard.

His blue eyes seemed suspicious, as he simply nodded.

She shook her head, confused. "Why did I fall asleep in that way?" she stood up, abruptly, as her balance tricked her to almost make her fall on the ground.

Damon blurred before her as she unintentionally buried her face into his chest to find the minimum support to stand.

Elena tried hard to ignore the shivers that went running down her spine, trying to tell herself off at the thought he didn't miss an heartbeat of hers.

She quickly stepped back, murmuring. "Thanks"

He raised one eyebrow, both at her lack of balance and at her sudden movement . "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Bonnie" she said, looking for her phone on her purse. "I know she has something to do with my unwanted sleep. And she needs to tell me what she saw"

Damon tried not to tense while she was still looking at him in the corner of her eye.

"Right" he muttered, knowing the witch had the duty to tell her best friend the truth. "Call Bonnie".

An hour later Damon had forced Elena to have a light breakfast, not caring about her nausea and her head spinning. They were sat at the kitchen table, Bonnie and Caroline included, as the witch completed her explanation of the vision.

He would have taken her to see a doctor, but she refused that. Obviously.

She had said it was just tiredness.

"Bonnie, you just let yourself too much into the situation" Elena stated. "That thing you saw has no meaning.."

"Denial phase: on" Damon muttered under his breath, not sure if he wanted to keep that to himself. The three girls caught that, but Elena was the only one to _answer._

"Why would Klaus compel Stefan to do that with me?" Elena stood up, suddenly furious. She didn't know where all that anger came from, but she had it. It was a lot, and too much to bear and keep for herself.

Caroline stood up,rounding the isle to get to her. She wanted to avoid a fight her friend didn't actually need at the moment. "Elena, he didn't mean to say it like that. But you have to consider all the opportunities.."

"What, are you trying to tell me that I was a fucking idiot to let him have sex with me? Not only I suffer because of that, now I have to accept the fact that it was just compulsion,that he would never do that if he weren't obliged? Do you even know how that makes me feel?"

She screamed in front of Damon like she had never done before.

He was a little taken aback. Elena had transformed her pain into anger in less than a bunch of hours.

"Elena" he protested, firm and defensive. "You need to calm down".

"No Damon, I won't calm down" she went ahead, headed to her bedroom. "Do you even know how it feels to be used like this?"

And with that, she flew upstairs.

Again, she was blocked before her door was closed. Damon was standing right on the threshold, pushing her inside.

"I have the right to answer. " He was serious and cold. That took her aback, shutting her up. "Katherine used me in a way you could never imagine, and you keep on thinking you're the only one who's suffering. When you lost your beloved boyfriend, I lost my brother. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Damon.." she didn't expect that. He was just telling her how selfish she was being. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what's happening to me anymore" her voice went so low she couldn't even hear it.

Damon was so right. She was being so selfish, thinking about how bad it could be for her to lose Stefan, when his eldest brother needed support more than anybody else.

Damon had always been there to help Elena. And she wasn't being a friend acting like that when he most needed her.

He nodded, keeping silence. After a brief pause he added "I need to go. I'll see you later"

With that, he blurred away. And never came back.

Three days had passed.

Elena thought he'd shown at her window, or at least called.

Instead, nothing.

Caroline and Bonnie were with her most of the time, she was going to school even if she felt the need to be quiet and alone to cool down,locking herself up in her room never coming out.

History class that day had seemed to never end.

Rick had picked up the best argument ever: lifestyle in the second half of the IX century. Which fate wanted to be the period Damon and Stefan had lived as human.

What didn't let her be in peace was the regret of having been used from Stefan just for a nightstand. After everything they had gone through, he'd used her at his unbeknown.

And Damon gave her no sign of apology from their last fight.

She needed him, she needed to smell his singular scent and to lose herself into those cold yet deep and sincere depths. But he was denying her that.

And she felt humiliated.

With that thought in mind, she headed to the toilets soon after the school bell rang.

Luckily, nobody was in there.

She went in the first bathroom she found, and locked the door behind her.

The sudden sense of nausea seemed to be expressed from all the disgust she had for herself.

Elena closed her eyes, resting her cheek on the cold wall of the space.

It seemed to help until the images of two weeks before made her head spin around again.

Her love for Stefan was being wasted. Her pain had no feedbacks, because he just didn't love her anymore.

She moved the hands placed on her mouth to pour the soul out of her, until her whole body was trembling for both fear and shock.

She fell on her knees stroking her hair out of her face.

It got worst. She felt weaker and more tired.

Elena parted her mouth to let more air in, but her surroundings became so unstable that her view grew obfuscated with the darkness.

"Help.." she whispered, but knew nobody would hear.

Caroline walked in the parking lot at the end of her classes.

She glimpsed a tall and slim figure leaned of her car. Focusing better she realized it was that asshole of Damon.

"Great timing" she muttered sarcastic, still far away, knowing he'd heard the nice statement.

When she walked her way at an annoyingly human pace to the handsome guy in front of her, she raised one eyebrow.

"What? First the outburst with Elena and then you leave her alone? Now I guess you're here because you want me to make it up for you.."

But he interrupted her raising his index finger. "Shut up, blondie. I came here because I've been calling her for three hours by now but she won't answer."

Caroline's face was eloquent.

"She was here this morning. We had history together"

Damon froze, realization taking place of surprise half a second later.

"We need to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

_An evil cliffhanger waiting for you on the corner, guys! _

_Hope you like this chapter, since the big twisting in events starts here! _

_Enjoy and.. __**REVIEW!**_

_**Embarrassing Conversations**_

Damon rushed in the hallways , Caroline readily followed him.

He didn't care if all the students headed out knew he was too old to be taking classes, neither he gave importance to the fact that he was almost using his vampire speed to fly in order to find Elena.

As soon as they directed to the meanders of the building, it all went unpleasantly and uncomfortably silent.

Damon stopped, waiting for a sign, for a noise to tell him to move.

"What the hell?" Caroline muttered.

"Sh!" Damon told off, narrowing his eyes to concentrate better on the surrounding.

Somebody typing on a keyboard.

Another human writing swiftly.

A couple kissing.

And then her fainted breath.

He could have bet his own undead existence on that.

"I found her" he announced, headed towards the root of the sound.

He ran as fast as he could when he got to hear how her heart was slowly pacing lighter and lighter.

Damon didn't see anything, didn't hear anything but Elena.

And he realized he had become aware of the whole situation the moment he kicked the toilet's door down in a sharp movement.

"Elena!" he exclaimed when he saw the pale and tiny body curled on the floor.

Her cheek was resting on the cold pavement, her lips were slightly parted and her hair covered her face in a mass of dark depths.

"Oh my God!" Caroline knelt before her, but Damon was faster: he was already holding the unfortunate human in his strong embrace.

"What happened to her?" her best friend questioned herself, checking on Elena's pulse.

Damon, on the other hand, had been aware of her heart for many minutes by now.

"It's not stable." Was his firm answer. "I need to feed her."

The blonde girl eyed him behind her thick lashes. "She wouldn't want that" .

"I don't care what she wants" he muttered meanwhile his wrist was placed on his piercing white teeth.

Blood flowed copiously down his elbow as he raised Elena's chin until her pale and cold lips were on the dark streaming liquid.

"C'mon" he begged under his breath, scared to death. "Drink".

Caroline watched in horror, as she whispered . "Oh my God. Let her drink it, God!"

Damon shook Elena firmly, slapping as light as he could her delicate cheeks. "For heaven's sake, Elena! Please!"

She couldn't feel anything.

She didn't want to feel anything.

Because it meant pain.

With every breath her lungs took, she weakened.

Then a well known voice was audible to her hearing.

She knew that sound. She was sure she had heard it so many times, yet her memory found it to tiring to bring it back to her consciousness.

All of a sudden she found her lips being weirdly wet.

"For heaven's sake, Elena! Please" then his complaining and utterly surly voice was recognized.

Damon's.

She tried her best not to drive him crazy, better yet mad.

Elena parted her lips to swallow the blood he was offering, trying to breathe from her nose.

"She's drinking!" Caroline exclaimed in joy when she heard the girl's heart increase its pace.

Damon sighed in relief.

When she opened her brown depths, the first thing they met were his illegally blue eyes.

"Hey" he greeted, stroking her cheek.

She didn't look away. "Damon". Was her whispered awe.

"It's me. Believe it or not, that's not the afterlife" he smirked sarcastically.

Elena made him a face. "I guess I fainted. I need to get home before it happens again." she tried to stand up, but he blocked her down with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he argued, as he saw Caroline roll her eyes and stand up to head out.

"I'll leave you two alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with your fights. I'll wait outside" she whispered so low that the human in his embrace could have never heard.

"Home, Damon. I didn't think your ears didn't work properly" Elena muttered as she tried again to stand.

He let her do it, supporting her back with his hands for her to find balance.

"Fine." He announced, as she turned to look at him puzzled. "But I'll drive".

Caroline had the weird feeling she had to tell Bonnie about what had happened some minutes before.

As she adverted the witch, she made sure Damon questioned Elena until she gave up telling him the truth on the event. He was unreachable when it came to bother people,sure the poor girl would have given up sooner or later.

"So" he started, leaning on the isle as Elena tried to warm up some water for a tea. "What happened in the bathroom?" he demanded, casually.

Elena blushed, her cheeks reddening even more when she realized he could feel her blood rising under her olive skin.

"I'm kinda weak these days. You know.." she sighed, embarrassed "Girls' stuff's about to come".

Damon looked puzzled. "Oh" he said, nodding. "And it randomly happens that you faint"

In a whole year he had known her, Damon knew how fastidious Elena could become those days, and loved the fact she could even get to piss Stefan off sometimes.

She had fire.

But, focusing, he didn't remember she used to pass out when it came to those women problems.

Now that she was thinking better and clearly, it had never occurred she'd skip a month. Either she'd have retards .

And that thought streamed a rush of anxious thoughts that flowed freely in her subconscious.

She knew nothing was off, that there was always a first time for human body not to work properly. After all, how long had it been her period was missing?

Somebody rang the doorbell before she even started to count the weeks,as she went to the doorstep to find her two best friends.

"Surprise!" Caroline smiled warmly, holding tons of junk food.

Bonnie was faking an excited expression right behind the blond girl, pillows under her arms.

"Girl's night!" Elena exclaimed , holding them tight. "I'm so glad you came."

Damon left soon after,not feeling at ease between both Judgy and Blondie.

"Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked, her dark eyes softened looking at her best friend .

She was very concerned , especially after what her powers had allowed her to see.

"Mhm" Elena agreed, chewing on some chips. "Much better." She replied, nodding. "And hungrier"

The three girls giggled.

"Let's binge, then!" Caroline proposed excited.

"I have a question" Elena asked, randomly. "Can vampire get fat?"

Caroline smiled cocky. "Oh well. We're sorta dead. But see, since the curse was broken I've been feeling so much better. I can taste human food finding flavors more appetizing." She thought about it for a second. "Even though they seem to have effects closer to when I was human. I don't get fat so easily, but I can become a chubby blondie" she consented, bitterly.

Bonnie ignored Elena's giggle as she narrowed her eyes, her witchy mode on.

"What do you mean? Like, you began to feel more your human side?"

Caroline looked puzzled, not even knowing what to answer. "I guess I am closer to that,yeah. It's weird, right?"

Bonnie nodded, leaving the subject for a more appropriated moment.

"Best thing ever is not getting your period" Caroline commented proud.

"Oh, well" the witch agreed to the statement shrugging. Elena froze.

"What, Lena?" Caroline demanded, tilting her head to the side.

The human mentioned for the vampire to wait, while she calculated those numbers in her head over and over again.

And then she stopped, frightened.

The blood in her system went cold as the only thing she managed to blurt out was: "Oh my God."


	6. Chapter 6

_Soo, as requested, the song suggestioni s back.__** Review**__, next chapter's soon coming!_

_**If this was a movie**. .com/watch?v=i9W-4PMngAU _

_**Haunted** .com/watch?v=Y4JQwTH24f8&feature=related _

_**When a heart breaks** .com/watch?v=EpaqFS6oDp4&feature=related _

_**Lies pile up.**_

_Author's POV_

* * *

><p>None of the girls dared to talk,to ask anything.<p>

Both Caroline and Bonnie were startled from their best friend's reaction.

Then the vampire found enough control to moderate her voice and ask: "Elena, what's wrong?"

The dark expressive depths of the frightened girl narrowed, and took a moment to look up at the ceiling soon after, in order to detach herself from the moment and the tears that threatened to fall, and concentrate.

Elena didn't manage to do that for long, though.

"N..Nothing is wrong. I just forgot to do something" the lie came easily, yet it didn't sound convincing. Not at all.

Bonnie fixed her gaze on her best friend's face.

"Elena I can tell when you're lying. I'm a witch and I've known you since forever" she warned, as the blonde girl didn't find it hard to pick the accelerating pace of the brunette's heart.

As Bonnie kept on talking to make Elena say something, the vampire blurt out what her enhanced mind had finally managed to process.

"Oh my God."

Bonnie froze with a weird feeling that the inevitable was soon happening and gave a sidelong glance to the blonde girl sat on the floor right next to her.

"What?" she asked, feeling excluded .

"Elena.." Caroline called with trembling voice. "Please tell me it's not the truth."

The witch moved to her knees to take in her hands the human's elbows, shaking Elena's arms a little to have her back to Earth.

But at the contact, the revelation came hitting her, too, thanks to the supernatural powers.

"Oh no. No." she babbled, shaking her head, her eyes went teary from the overwhelming emotions.

"It's not that." Elena moved her lips to emit a barely audible whisper. "I'm not that"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the three girls were staring in each other's eyes not knowing what to say.<p>

"Okay. " Caroline finally had the strength to talk back. "Let's not lose it. Maybe it's just a twisted coincidence. "

Bonnie succeeded to remove her gaze from the poor human's shattered expression.

"No it's not, Caroline." The witch told back, sharply. "Then why did I see the same thing I saw the night Elena threw up?"

Caroline bit her lower lip, and just when she was about to ask something, Elena stood up and ran upstairs.

Both of her friends followed her, calling her name.

* * *

><p>When they found her, she was on the floor of her room sobbing.<p>

"I can't be that!" she began to scream and to rock herself back and forth as soon as Caroline bound her in her arms, trying to soothe her.

"I can't.."

Bonnie knelt down, tears in her eyes.

"Lena.." she tried , brushing her friend's hand. "Please sweetheart… Calm down."

Caroline tried to stop the human from an hysterical crisis of crying. "No!" she screamed. "Please God.." Elena wept desperate.

Caroline hid her face into the dark mass of hair, letting silent tears flow down.

They stood there the whole night, trying to comfort the girl whose hopes seemed lost.

* * *

><p>When the first lights of dawn appeared on the ceiling, the three friends fell asleep worn out on the floor.<p>

Caroline's eyes shut open the moment her senses caught something was off.

When her sight was back, she realized she had done the right thing by waking up.

"Damon" her voice almost made her choke.

The young man in black in front of her lifted one eyebrow puzzled.

"And what' s with the new thing of sleeping on the floor?" he questioned, attentive.

Caroline realized she had still Elena's face on her lap, her lips were incurved down and her eyes were shut rigidly .

Once in a while she released sudden sighs .

She brushed her friend's cold cheek, raising her from the ground and with extreme carefulness held her tight, placing the light body on the bed.

The she lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

And surely he didn't miss how Caroline's expression was cold and tired.

"What's been going on?" he demanded in alert.

The blonde girl gulped and cursed in her mind whoever had all of this started.

"Nothing, Damon. Bonnie and Elena sometimes can be really tough to deal with." She lied, avoiding his gaze.

She owed Elena to make him believe anything but the truth.

So, taking a deep breath she fixed her fair depths into the even fairer of his.

Damon tried to read the blondie for a couple of seconds, then nodded, eyeing the small frame of the girl on the bed.

"Is she okay?"

_Seriously?_ Caroline thought. Did he have to be so careful right now?

She faked the best smile ever, feeling the best American blonde bitch ever.

"She's fine. I'm waking Bonnie up and we're having breakfast to clear things up"

Damon read between the lines and nodded.

"Fine." He announced. "I'll stop by later".

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>"We need to figure out if she's actually…" Caroline left the sentence hung, not able to continue it.<p>

"It would explain what I saw two weeks ago when I sat on her bed." Bonnie added deep in thoughts.

They were in Elena's kitchen, she was still asleep even if it was late morning.

"What exactly was that?" Caroline demanded, placing her elbows on the counter.

"I told you, it was Klaus compelling Stefan. And then I sensed this weird thing touching Elena's belly."

"How can we know she's really.. expecting?" the vampire asked doubtful.

"I don't want to do anything to her unbeknown. I.."

"What are you talking about?" Elena interrupted, appearing from the stairs.

"Oh,you're awake!" Caroline cheered, approaching and hugging her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry" was the girl's flat answer.

"Elena" Bonnie told back, interrupting this whole show going on.

"We need to talk" Caroline pulled back, sensing what her witchy friend meant.

Elena simply nodded, sighing deeply.

"I know we have. Just don't ever try to let anybody know about this."

Caroline froze.

"What do you intend to do, Elena?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time to finally update!**_

_Sorry. I don't know why I stopped writing this. I was busy, like really busy, and had no time for inspiration and stuff. Plus, I didn't feel so motivated about the feedbacks I got… And I kinda gave up with this story._

_A big shout out goes to all the ones who've followed, and still do ( and obviously, I love who reviews! )_

_Jinx 456 , cdaye8184 , wolverine99 , Deadlybitch14 , jules84 , vampiregirl004 , .Delena , pannybaby123 , Jasper-Damon's Princess4Eva , Delenaandchair , RainbowRose2001 !_

_Sorry if I forgot someone, or didn't answer your review! But I read and deeply appreciate every single one of them!_

_._

_**Short Summary (I- VI chapter ) : **_

_Elena allowed Stefan to love her one last time, before he carries on with his life without her, joining Klaus . _

_What she hadn't expected was the hidden and impending doom that's about to happen, and about to change her life even more._

_She's about to find out if she's really pregnant, or if it's just something the devil hybrid made up in order to mentally torture her and take the fun of it._

_In the meanwhile, Damon will get suspicious, pushing Elena to the edge of the truth and shattering revelations._

_._

_._

_**I'm not manipulating you, Elena**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I need to be sure it's really what we're guessing it is." The murmur left everyone to intend how much Elena hoped it was all something they had wrongly assumed.

She couldn't be pregnant.

She was freaking eighteen.

And Stefan was a vampire.

What was this, some kind of twisted _remake_ of a supernatural _romance novel _?

.

"Sure" Caroline piped out, readily supporting her friend. "I'll go get a …" there was a small sigh from her part, in which her voice was made lower. " a _test_."

Elena clenched her jaw and nodded silently, fixing her gaze into a blank point in front of her.

.

When the blonde vampire blurred out of the residence, an uncomfortable silence washed over both girls.

The unfortunate one couldn't help but stumble on what was right and what was wrong.

What should her next move be?

If she was really carrying a life inside of her, what would his destiny be like?

She had loved Stefan so much, he'd been the one to carry her through the storm that her life was before, the one who'd stood there with her no matter what'd happened.

The one who'd brought her back to life after her parent's death.

But she was young. She couldn't be a mother. She just wouldn't be able to.

.

But back in time, if Elena could've had the possibility of appearing next to Isobel, in the exact moment she was about to choose whether to keep her baby girl or not, what would have she told her?

In her own mind, she wasn't a hypocrite.

Sure as hell she'd have told her biological mother to keep her own daughter. Because a baby is going to love you more than anything else in the world, not matter who you are, no matter what choices you've made.

Your son is going to love you with no prejudice, with no ulterior motive.

Just like she'd loved her adoptive parents.

.

How many times she'd sworn never to do the same mistakes as John's and Isobel's.

She had promised herself her future would be different.

Elena wanted to go to college, to live every human experience she could get to experiment, she wanted years to pass by and fully live her life.

To get married, and just then create a family.

.

Most of those hopes had been shattered once she'd stepped into the supernatural world, but still… a few lights and shreds of her old dreams enlightened her way.

And now..

Stefan was gone. She was pregnant.

.

Suddenly, an uncomfortable thought crossed her mind.

Drawn back to Earth, Elena said coldly. "You can't tell Damon."

Bonnie, who had been in a reflecting session, was called back from Elena's demand.

"What?" she blurt out. "Elena, maybe we're just assuming it wrong. Maybe you're not really…"

.

"How was slumber party?" his voice interrupted the witch just in time. She literally chocked of fright, blessing whoever was watching over her that she had stopped before he'd have heard.

Elena's blank face, anyway, was eloquent enough to get the two busted.

"Fine." She muttered, nearing the counter to handle some bowls for her breakfast.

Of course, Bonnie thought, that was a worthless try to hide her messed up expression.

.

The witch gave the blued-eyed Salvatore a sneaky look, profiting of the moment in which he was immersed in reading whatever had gone on.

She then grabbed her phone to alert Caroline about the latter events.

.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with the girls.

But he couldn't talk, because of the witch being in the room. And because of Elena openly avoiding him by showing him her back, which –_needs to be said_- he tried not to overlook in order to keep his mind under a firm control.

"Bonnie" Damon called, cheeky."Would you mind giving us a sec ?" he unnecessary pleaded the witch with one of his usual gazes.

She, however, didn't beckon any angered or unnerved expression. But he adverted Elena stopping and rigidify .

.

When they were left alone, Damon grabbed her forearm, forcing her tiny body to turn and get her face a few inches from his.

"What's going on?" he asked, concretely and deadly serious.

Elena didn't talk.

She couldn't lie to him. It felt wrong. It felt like killing her with guilt. Because Damon had always been the most honest person to her than anyone else she'd ever known.

But she denied everything. There was no way out.

"Nothing, Damon. Just stay out of it." Her eyes felt like if they had piercing pins painfully taking her sight away.

She tried with a big sigh, holding back those damn tears.

And she succeeded.

Problem is: he couldn't buy it.

"Why are you lying to me?"his sharp question stabbed her violently.

She stiffened even more, trying to come out of the situation with a good excuse.

So, unlocking her gaze from his fairness for a while, Elena cleared her mind to think of a coherent thing to say to him.

"Stefan was compelled to come and talk to me. I guess Klaus enjoys seeing me getting worn out over something that can't be repaired." She murmured, supposing that it was the truth, in a kindly twisted way.

Damon nodded, finally believing her, increasing the level of guilt in Elena.

.

She sighed again.

"I'm trusting you to tell the truth" he began, slowly. "'Cause the moment I'll be kicking Klaus and Stefan' asses, I want it to be for a good reason."

"What?" she goggled her eyes, taken aback. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Damon?"

He shrugged, casually, finally letting go of Elena's arms.

"You can't go there provoke them." She stated, serious.

"Uh?" he asked, sarcastically . "And why is that?"

"Are you trying to play me around?" she spat out, sharply.

Damon stopped from his pacing back and forth. "What?" he narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not manipulating you. Why'd you think that?"

_Because that was exactly what I have done with you_ Elena's inner voice spoke aloud, but wasn't given any air from her lungs to create a mess.

"Just don't go there. They're up to something. If they see you messing around, they could get mad and do worse" she explained, urgent.

.

He blurred a few inches from her, repeating the act he'd done a few minutes before.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you." He whispered,fighting the aching need of touching her soft skin.

It was as if their fleshes emanated heat.

They both could feel it. They both tried to ignore it.

" Damon, this needs to stop "she murmured helpless, fearing the way his lips desperately called for her attention.

"What exactly?" he seemed drawn to her even more, with every click on the clock ticking and passing by.

"Whatever is going on." She replied softly. "I don't wanna…"

"You don't wanna what?" he supported her to continue, studying every inch of color reflecting in her brown puddles. He noticed the way they were becoming darker and darker.

.

"I don't want to lose you." She closed her eyes to hold everything back, dying inside for the upcoming words. She didn't want to say it, but her control was lost in the moment the tip of his fingers brushed in the slightest and most tender touch her heated skin.

"Don't make me push you away. Don't go there, Damon"

He didn't stop to caress her cheek. Not now that he was finally given the gift of touching her.

"Open your eyes" he whispered.

"All I know is that I can't shut it off." He admitted. "It's more than I can bear. If I do deny what I feel, I'll lose myself again"

She chocked with air that stopped circulating in her lungs. Her eyes widened at the admission.

Bleeding inside, Elena gave him the most sincere answer ever.

.

She couldn't let him close to her, she couldn't let him feel something for her. Not now that maybe, more than ever, her life could have been linked to Stefan's. Because it would have destroyed Damon.

It was for his own sake.

"If you really care about me…" she whispered, her voice trembling for what was coming. "Please let me take my decision. Don't be like him…" Elena felt his hands move away from her face, leaving an unpleasant sense of cold .

"Please Damon. You'll understand why. You will, someday" she nodded almost invisibly , trying to convince herself of the truth of those words. "This is because it's the only way I have to thank you. It's because I care about you too much."

He shook his head, his unbelief was shown in the sincerity of his expression. His eyes were glassy, his dark eyebrows defined the seriousness of his emotions.

"You care about me?" he murmured, astonished to hear an admission that would have cost too much for Elena to speak aloud just a few months before.

She simply nodded, biting hard her lower lip.

"Then why do you complicate it?" he demanded, sudden. "Why, Elena?"

And just when she was about to say something, that may have ruined the both even more, somebody came in.


End file.
